The chain of Fate wrecker style
by lolistarkiller
Summary: I suck at summaries so here is the premise, miko dies and her chain of fate years turning her into a hollow, but unlike most she doesn't lose her heart and she tries her best to be able to reunite with her friends so after hitting Vasto Lotde Aizen comes to her with an offer...


The Chain of Fate is a chain that binds souls to their living bodies. The Encroachment of the chain causes a Soul to transform into a Hollow.

Looking back on my short human life the odds always somehow seemed to be stacked against me. But hey I did kick a lot of Decepticon butt for a fourteen year old girl from Tokyo. Though six years ago, whatever luck I had ran dry when I got caught in a Decepticon air raid on the Autobots' base.

I remember getting blasted into a wall and the world went black. I was astonished when I woke up and noticed I had no damage and started trying to run over to my friends to tell 'em how epic that explosion was, when I had felt a sudden tug at my chest that kept me from running any closer to my friends. The Autobots all rushed over to me, and to my horror ran right through me. Finally looking at where they ran over to my mind froze. Laying beaten and broken on the ground was my body, and I saw a chain attached to my broken form's chest and followed it with my eyes when I reached the end my breathe hitched. The chain connected to myself.

On that day I realized that my kook of a dad hadn't been lying when he said that when you died your chain of fate (aka the chain on my chest) appeared. Bulkhead my best bud had looked like he was about to collapse as he screamed at my prone form to wake up. I had confided everything in Bulkhead even about all my dad's kooky theories on what happens after we die, Bulkhead started to try and calm himself down and tried putting a smile of face plates as he's asked if I was still here, though he wasn't able to hear my answer I tugged the chain and was able to wrestle a little movement from my prone form which Bulk luckily took as my answer.

Ignoring the strange looks from the other bots he began to tell me how proud he was of me and that no matter how long it took that I needed to find a way back to him. As he spoke my chain broke from my broken body and started to eat at itself and was quickly becoming shorter and shorter as it neared my chest. Bulkhead then spoke once more and said that no matter what happens I've got to never lose myself. He quickly stood up and for a moment it seemed he could almost see me as my chain started to rip a hole in my chest. The last thing I heard at that point was him saying "wreck and rule my little wrecker!"

After that I awoke in a vast desert of white with a moonlit sky. The promise I made to Bulkhead was what kept me going and was what drove me to become the strongest. My first year in that desert place was hard, but soon I gained enough power from eating the other hollows (corrupt souls that were not able to move on to the soul society and lost themselves to their regrets. Hollows have extremely strong supernatural powers, and devour other hollows in order to gain strength and power). I transformed into a towering behemoth and had to fight to gain control of the body, but ultimately I did. Soon I transformed once again and this time I looked like a giant purple fox with a mask on, and during this three year span I picked up two other beings who became my family as we traveled the vast desert. During my fifth year I accumulated enough power and transformed once again into a more humanoid shape but my mask was still present although slightly altered.

Nine months ago is when my life once more found me in an intriguing situation, while wandering around the desert with the pack I had created, a huge behemoth of a human like man appeared and tried to eat my pack. I released my power that I kept tightly bound (as to not make targets of my pack) and the giant man was crushed into the sand and could barely breathe I sauntered toward the downed behemoth humanoid, and asked gingerly if he was a coward for going after three females. He snarled and tried to move, releasing a bit more of my power the behemoth stopped trying to get up, finally realizing he was no match.

I quickly got bored with him and thus ended him, and so we devoured him. As soon as we were done my senses heightened, I spun around and called out to the soul reapers who thought they had done a good job in concealing themselves. The leader of the group came toward me and asked me if I wanted to not be hunted by the other soul reapers in the Soul Society. I nodded, at that time I still remembered my promise and decided if these soul reapers were going to be able to give me a chance to keep my promise then I would listen to their offer.

The leader of the soul reapers brought out something, that forced a long forgotten memory of my father into my mind. The soul reaper said he could quadruple our power if we became arrancar which was when we hollows broke our masks to gain soul reaper powers. I looked at him and told him that the bauble would need to have more power before I decided to accept his offer. I grabbed a piece of the behemoth that I had planned on saving and threw it to the soul reaper, and told him to infuse the power of that one into his bauble and then we would accept his offer. The leader chuckled with an amused gleam in his eye and said you are not like the others. He introduced himself as Aizen, and asked me to join his goal of taking over the Soul Society.

The soul reaper kept his end of the offer and so we became arrancars, which enhanced my already astronomical power. I was brought to a palace in a part of the desert known as Los Noches, I became part of what Aizen called his Espada which were the ten most powerful arrancar. My number was zero meaning I was the most powerful, my pack became my followers within the white walls of this place and that's where I am today. But soon I will go back to the mortal world and keep the promise.


End file.
